


Moving On

by BlurryFish



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor and Hank sleep in the same bed, Connor lives with Hank, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Flashbacks, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Mentioned Cole Anderson, My First Fanfic, Post-Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Post-Game(s), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Sad with a Happy Ending, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurryFish/pseuds/BlurryFish
Summary: It’s been around a month now since Connor started living with Hank. After al what happened he was glad he could live a normal life, like a human. He and Hank still worked together at the Detroit Police Department as partners in the Homicide Division where Hank worked before they where investigating deviants. At home it was more Connor who did the daily chores. One morning Hank wakes up after dreaming of Cole and Connor wants to talk about it to hopefully make Hank feel beter so he could move on.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, hopefully you'll like it ^.^  
Positive feedback is always welcome!  
Have a nice day ;)

~ Riverside Park – Ambassador Bridge ~  
September 23, 2035 14:52

It’s a sunny and warm day for this time of the year. There are orange and yellow leaves everywhere on the floor. The kids at the park assemble them in big packs to then jump in them.   
They’re having a lot of fun, well except the parents who will have to wash their dirty clothes later. It was a good way to pass the time on a Sunday afternoon.   
Such a pity that a big part of the kids now choose to stay inside in front of there pc’s.  
“Daddy, can you push me?”  
Hank looks at Cole from the bench he’s sitting on, Sumo next to him, to then stand up to give his son a little swing with his right hand and holding Sumo with   
his left being careful Sumo won’t get hit by the swing.  
“Hang on son, are you ready?” as Hank says when he’s prepared to push.  
“Ready!”  
While Hank is playing with Cole he’s asking his son if he wants to do something else afterward.  
“Eating my birthday cake with you when we get home and blowing the candles, opening my presents and playing with Sumo again! Oh can we feed the birds first?”  
Hank smiles at Cole’s requests as they take their time leaving after fed the pigeons and ducks.  
“You are the best dad there ever is!”  
“And you are the best son I can wish to have. Happy birthday Cole.”

~ Hank’s house ~  
December 11, 2038 9:23

“Good morning Hank, I have made you breakfast.”  
Hank slowly opened his eyes to see the android send by CyberLife beside him, wearing one of Hank’s shirts and pants and a blue apron with white dots over it.  
“Yeah yeah I’m coming, just a minute.”  
Connor smiled and returned to the kitchen to set the eggs and bacon on the table while waiting for Hank to get up. 

It’s been around a month now since Connor started living with Hank. After al what happened he was glad he could live a normal life, like a human.  
He and Hank still worked together at the Detroit Police Department as partners in the Homicide Division where Hank worked before they where investigating deviants.   
At home it was more Connor who did the daily chores. Hank sometimes offered to help but Connor felt he needed to do this for Hank for letting him stay with him.   
He also liked doing those things, made him feel useful. Also because him being an android, he only had is uniform so Hank offered him his clothes to wear, but they where a little large for him but he just wore them when he wasn’t working. The DPD gave him a uniform he could wear besides his CyberLife one that he never wore again since the android revolution.

During the time they lived together, they grew quite close to each other. Connor felt really welcome in Hank’s house. During the night he didn’t really know what to do because he didn’t need sleep, he just stood there, doing nothing.   
Some nights Hank woke up after a bad dream and couldn’t fall asleep again so when he went to the kitchen to drink something it freaked Hank out seeing Connor just standing there.   
After about 5 of these nights Connor got more worried for Hank, not being able to sleep well, so one time he proposed to him if he would find it fine if Connor could sleep next to him to help him get back to sleep more easily because it could affect his health in the long run and his job performance. Also if Hank were to go to the kitchen during the night he wouldn’t have to see Connor there.

Hank surprisingly agreed to it and he had to admit, he slept much better when Connor was next to him and had less bad dreams. He still had them, mostly of Cole dying or when he was alive, knowing he would die later.  
Hank stood up from his bed, stretched his arms and made his way to the kitchen, already smelling like always the delicious breakfast he was about to get.  
“Good morning Connor, slept well?” Hank asks while he’s about to sit on kitchen chair, waiting for Connor to join him.  
“Well as far as an android like me can sleep, I would say pretty well.” Connor said with a slight disappointment in his voice. Hank felt a bit sorry for him that even when Connor wants to live like a human, he still has his limits doing so still being a machine at the end.  
“Isn’t there in your system something that you can do about that?”  
Connor turn of the stove with the rest of the bacon in and goes to sit next to Hank. “I myself can’t but because of the successful android revolution, CyberLife will start updating us so that we can start being more human than we already are. From what I’ve heard the first update will be next month. Maybe the need to sleep will be in there or feeling hungry and needing real food. We will now more by the end of next week.”

Connor continued, petting Sumo while at it who already finished his breakfast. “But enough about me. How have you been lately? I noticed your dreams decreased but you still have them from time to time. It’s a great progress but still when you dream, the morning after you are a bit different. Not much, just slightly noticeable, not the kind like you have lacked sleep but more like those dreams affect you on a more deeper level. You’ve never talked to me about them, maybe it would help if you talked to me or someone else about it.”  
That was a lot to take in for Hank, especially since he just woke up not even 10 minutes ago and had to respond to something he normally doesn’t share with anyone except his booze before he and Connor became friends. They’ve gone through some stuff together, some good some bad but at the end mostly good. Also Connor wasn’t wrong, Hank also though it would help to talk and he thinks that he could do that with Connor. Even Connor being a machine he knew about Cole and seemed understanding of Hank when they were talking about him at CyberLife Tower.  
Connor continues to look at Hank, waiting for a response while Hank is processing all what he just said. After a little minute Hank’s made a decision.

“Well… tonight was about Cole.” Well in fact is was always about Cole. He was silent for a few seconds and then continued. “We were at the park we always were when the weather wasn’t too bad.   
We were playing on the swing, with Sumo. After that we were going to eat his birthday cake because, yeah, it was his birthday.” Hank’s voice breaks a little at the last part and then whispers to himself “His last birthday…” and then pauses again having difficulties to keep his composure, not being used to talk about all this and also it hasn’t been that long, “only” a bit more than 3 years since it happened.

He decides to continue. “Well that was in regards of my other dreams a happy one… There is also this dream I have from time to time, like this one but that one is were Cole and I are in the car after I picked him up from school, I had asked for the early shift at work that day so I could pick him up, my ex wife couldn’t go. It was already snowing and that for the month October, it was a weird day. It was cold, there was snow and ice everywhere. We were in the car, he in the back, we were talking about our day and what we would be doing once we got home. We were on the highway and then this truck came…” Hank’s voice broke at the end and couldn’t help it anymore and tears started to flow.

Connor had been beside him the whole time, listening to everything and he could feel all of Hank’s emotions going through him and didn’t know what to do so he stayed quiet and stared at Hank, Hank looking back with tears in his eyes, trying to evade the situation by trying to change the subject just a little, voice still cracking.  
“Can I even call that a dream because it was exactly how those days went, it’s kind of more like a flashback. A flashback dream maybe? Never mind, I’m fine… it’s all good.”  
Now feeling sad too, Connor continued to look at Hank and tried to have something to say but before doing so, he had to do something first. He pulled Hank into a hug, rubbing his back a little bit.  
“It’s alright Hank, I’m happy you talked about it. It’s only normal to dream about that after that happened and you couldn’t move on properly. I will try my best to help you with that, just take your time, there is no rush. I will be there for you every second of my life, that I promise.”

Hank felt so blessed to have Connor right now, if he wasn’t there he probably would’ve continued playing Russian Roulette and losing at some point. But now he is ready to take his journey to moving on with Connor.  
Hank couldn’t say much at that moment except a grateful “thank you” while hugging Connor back.  
This is the first step to the many they’ll have to take, but they’ll do them together.


End file.
